A Personal Victory
by lostmidtranslation
Summary: A little romance, some dancing around the kitchen and babysitting Victoire Weasley. Katie Bell couldn't ask for more. Especially from him. T for language.


**DISCLAIMER: I'm not J.K. Rowling. It's a pity, but I'm not. **

**Tis a Little Fratie Romance story...**

**Enjoy!! **

--

She was sat in the kitchen, their muggle CD player blaring at eight in the morning. He leaned against the doorframe, arms folded and smiled as he watched her sip the coffee.

"Katie!" He said in his soft voice. She started, spilling hot coffee in her lap.

"Bastard." She shouted back as she launched from her chair, motioning for her wand. He picked it up and threw it to her. "Announce yourself properly, will you?"

"Where's the fun in that?" He laughed as she made the coffee disappear from her jeans and rubbed her thighs gently to dispel the pain there.

"That really hurt." She whimpered as he leaned on her shoulders and smiled.

"I'm sorry," He murmured genuinely into her ear, "Didn't know it was hot."

"Well…" She started, taken by surprise at his sweetness, "Just don't do it again."

"Good morning to you too." He grinned. "How was your date last night?" in fairness, he assumed it had been awful. She looked like she had barely recovered.

"Crap, thanks for reminding me." she pouted, sighed, then took charge of breakfast. "Bacon sandwich? It's all we've got in the fridge. You'll need to go shopping before tonight."

"Fair enough." He nodded and she set about making one.

He took a seat on the kitchen stool and watched her, singing and dancing around the kitchen, oblivious to his gaze. He loved those moments, stealing silent glances at her as she went along. In a way, he was glad to know she hadn't fallen for this new guy, he had know Katie would be the one he'd spend the rest of his life with from the moment he'd laid eyes on her in second year.

When George had died, in that horrific battle, she had been the first to sit with him, talk to him, and try to bridge the gap between him and the rest of the world. She'd also sat with him, getting steadily drunk at George's funeral, so that, in the end, instead of standing politely by his brother's grave, paying kind respects, the pair of them were running around, shouting "George Weasley will live forever," and dancing around in the fluorescent tutus which Molly had supplied all of George's school friends - Neither twin wanted black at their funerals. They were all about the colour in life, and that's what they knew they should celebrate.

They'd moved in together when she had been cursed at work by a drunk she had been trying to help out. He had seen some things, shouldn't have been affected like that, Fred knew it in his heart, but as she'd sat in that chair in the foyer of St. Mungo's waiting for him to take her home, she'd looked so broken, so sick, pale… so vulnerable, that he knew he'd never leave her again. He'd never let her get so hurt. She'd stayed with him for a week, then returned home. The treatment hadn't been so effective, though. Every so often, she was subject to fainting fits, headaches, and sickness. She didn't want to admit it, but she couldn't afford to live alone. Although Fred had known that, and, when he'd asked her if she wanted to split the costs of his flat and live together, he knew she would eventually say yes, he didn't expect the almost violently immediate acceptance.

But he didn't mind at all. His marriage to Angelina had only lasted nine months, had broken down fast when he had found out that Roxanne Weasley, his daughter… wasn't that at all. Roxanne Weasley was actually Roxanne Jordan. Angelina had cheated on him with Lee.

Katie had brought him back to the present after that too, nearly forced him to start going out and enjoying life again - the Quidditch team, bar Angelina, remained faithful friends, and not a weekend went by without them seeing each other.

The rest of the time, he was glad to be around her. She bought a colour to the flat, was lively and fun, bubbly and a little bit insane, nearly all of the time. He loved it. And he loved her. He'd realised that a long time ago - that there was only her. Her smile, as she woke him up in the morning when he was late for work, was one of the things he looked forward to every day, and the way that when he closed the shop, she'd normally be sat on the sofa, reading a book, repairing something or working on a new recipe for dinner, and she'd look up, smile and every night, unless she was working the late A&E shift, she'd say exactly the same thing, "I've started dinner, hope your day was good?" almost word for word. Then, after hearing a 'yes', a 'no', or an awkward 'hmmm…', she'd smile and say, "Well, go and change and you can tell me all about it."

Now she was singing along to a muggle song, and spinning around, shaking the tomato ketchup bottle as she did so. She flung the plates down and skidded into her seat beside him, offering him a cheeky grin as she leaned across him to reach the ketchup bottle, her hand slipping from the sideboard and onto his thigh. They blushed as she looked up at him.

She was still singing but as she rose again to get a bottle of drink, her voice faded out.

"Bottle of water?" She asked as she bent down to the fridge, "Or Pumpkin Juice?" He was distracted enough to forget to reply, but as she looked up with one of each, she smiled and her cheeks turned pink.

"Stop looking at my arse!"

"I'm not!" He yelped back, startled.

"You _so _were!" She scoffed as they wandered into the living room and sat on the sofa to eat. "You fancy me!" She teased, giggling.

"I _so _don't Kat!" He launched back defensively, "I mean you're… I'm sti-technic-" she patted his leg affectionately. Technically married? Ha. The divorce was final.

"I was joking… but by the vehemence of that reaction, you're hiding something from me."

"I'm not, Kat… I promise." She smiled, half-believing him, and rose, "Where are you going?"

"I have work. And so do you" He grinned to himself as she left and he followed her from the door.

--

"_What_ have you bought?" She growled, exasperated as he put the big bag on the table.

"A Clock." He smiled defiantly.

"That is clearly _not _a clock."

"It is." He paused, "Sort of."

"_Fred…_" She warned, "What is it?"

"It's a family clock."

"Like what your mum's got on the wall?" He nodded and pulled it from the bag, "But with just the two of-" She stopped and looked closer at the clock, "And George." She smiled at him, "You absolute _sweetheart_!" she gushed as she wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, Fred!" He blushed darkly as he returned the hug, knowing he'd gone even pinker as he felt her lips touch against his cheek.

"Katie…" He started as she turned away, left to change from her work uniform. She was already gone by the time he had gathered the courage to finish his sentence, "I love you."

He looked at the heavy clock that bore his name. "_**LOST**_" He muttered as he read it, "Just about right. George's hand lay, frozen there in time, pointing in the same direction.

Katie's hand was pointing at "_**Heartbroken**_", but Fred thought it funny - he didn't remember having that put into the face, in fact, he was sure it hadn't been there ten minutes before.

When, half an hour later, Katie hadn't reappeared, he followed her, finding her buried in her pyjamas, crying softly.

"Kat? You alright?" He whispered, curling his fingers around her wrist as he sat down beside her. She sighed.

"I guess." A soft smile.

"Why're you crying?" He said as he pulled her into his arms, letting her cry into his shirt.

"Why are you lost?" She countered, whispering it into his chest. He tilted her chin with a finger, so she was looking at him, and wiped her eyes with his sleeve.

"I… I don't know." He breathed, "Maybe…"

"Maybe?" She asked, but he sighed, unsure it was the right time, but knowing that there were probably no more times he'd gone off to work and returned home to comfort her for no apparent reason.

"Maybe," He started, summoning the fabled Gryffindor Courage, "it's because ever since George died, I-I've been looking for somebody to stay by my side and be with me, and maybe I've finally found the woman I love and want to be with her, but I still can't work out how to tell her because she'd so… lovely that I think she'd not reject me… even if she didn't love me back."

"She sounds perfect," Katie smiled, tears falling silently without her knowledge now, and for different reason. "But tell me, is she prettier than me? Will I have competition 'round the flat now?" She let out a hollow laugh and a final pair of tears dropped from her eyes. Fred reached forward and wiped her eyes again.

"You've made me all wet now!" He laughed, avoiding her question.

"I know. Sorry… but… is she beautiful?" she pressed the question again.

"The most." He breathed awkwardly, "Katie, it's y-" But the doorbell rang to cut off his admission.

She jumped up and he heard her bounce down the stairs.

"Bill!" She sounded happy, "No… no, I'm alright, it's just… oh, no- we don't w-" Fred could hear his brother in the background, "But Fred and I ar-"

"Katie!!" Victoire Weasley skidded into the hallway and Fred groaned inwardly. Katie rolled her eyes at him and made the '_I tried my best_' face.

"Uncle Freddddddd!" the child shrieked at top pitch, Fred sighed and ushered her into the living room.

"How long?" He groaned as Katie bought him in a muggle alcoholic drink. He sipped it gratefully.

"Two hours." She grimaced again and curled up against him on the sofa. He put his arm around her and smiled to himself. "So… what were you saying?"

"When?"

"_**Fred loves Katie!**_" Both jolted as Victoire began to shriek again.

"Don't accuse, Victoire. It's rude." Both said simultaneously.

"You're sitting like mummy and daddy do. Grinning and hugging." Katie looked up at Fred and blushed scarlet.

"What were you saying upstairs, Fred?" She repeated a little louder. His eyes wouldn't meet hers as he blinked and breathed the words again.

"I was saying… you're the one I was talking about."

"What?!" She jumped up and spilled her drink, swearing as it marked her jeans. Victoire stared at her. "Me? Freddie, I…" She reached forward to take his drink and put it on the windowsill. "Victoire… would you like to read a story?" She nodded, "Go get a book from the shelf in the spare bedroom."

"Katie?" Fred cocked his head as she sat across him.

"Gives us a… little time." She whispered, leaning onto him, her head against his shoulder, settled into the crook of his neck. Reflexively, to stop her falling away, he reached one hand around her waist and the other into her hair.

"So… you-"

"Don't," She murmured, "You'll spoil the moment." A small smile into his neck, and he gently tilted her head up to look at him.

"Love you." She rolled her eyes.

"You're so-… Love you too." She breathed back, "You've taken so long to say." His fingers curled deeper into her hair and he resisted the urge to slam his lips to hers.

"You're beautiful." He whispered. She pulled away, smiling softly as Victoire sat down on the floor patiently.

"_**You love him!"**_ She shrieked after an extended pause, and Fred nearly choked on his drink before letting Katie take over, reading the girl a story.

"Have you got any knockout chocolate from the shop?" She breathed as she sat down tiredly after spinning around with the girl for about half an hour.

"No. Sold out yesterday afternoon."

"Bugger." A small smile, "I guess it's your turn." And just to shut her up, just to get her back, he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. He forced her back to the cushion and saw - just before he closed his eyes - Victoire staring open mouthed at the pair.

"Katie Weasley, Katie_ Weasley, Katie __**Weasley!**_" She giggled and proceeded to dance around the living room. Fred rolled his eyes.

"How long are they gonna be?" He sighed as Katie sat down and laid her head in his lap. He pulled her into a sitting position and put his arms around her.

"Probably about twenty minutes." He leaned over her and gently touched their lips together in a chaste kiss. She yawned as he pulled away.

"Go off to bed." He grinned, "I'll get rid of her, bring you a drink, alright?"

"Yeah," A small pause and she smiled, "Thanks." She rose but he was reluctant to let her hand go. She found her progress to bed halted almost immediately as she discovered the fact.

Smiling, she pulled him to his feet and he put his arms around her waist, leaning down and pressing their lips together. Ever so gently, he nibbled at her bottom lip, they parted willingly in a sigh and their tongues mingled as she curled her left leg around his right, just behind the knee. He pulled back slowly as she did so, looked down at her and smiled, confused.

"What're yo-" she jerked her leg back and his knee buckled, he fell back to the sofa heavily. She fell on top of him, laughing, and gently laid her lips against his. Their tongues met again as she giggled, his hands racing down her sides, tickling her ribs.

The knock at the door broke them apart. Katie rose slowly, unwilling to move from their position, but pulled Fred along with her. He followed her faithfully, a dopey grin on his face.

"Bill, Fleur." Katie said with a smile, "Your daughter has been, as usual, an absolute… uh," She looked at Fred for some help.

"Treasure?" He supplied, "Sorry, Bill, we would ask you in but… Kat and I have… uh… _things to do_." His brother arched an appreciative eyebrow at him and grinned.

"We'll leave you to it then, mate." He nodded to Katie and took Victoire by the hand.

Fred slammed the door behind them, leaned against the oak panelling and pulled Katie towards him with a gentle hand. She stumbled into his arms and he kissed her lips gently. She grinned as he released her and followed her to the kitchen.

"We are never having one." She grinned as she sat down on the stool.

"Of them? Victoires, you mean?" She nodded and he leaned forward to kiss her. "My thoughts exactly… but-"

"Not to say we'll avoid the fun." He laughed.

--

**A/N : Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Weird ending, but I had to write it, I think Fred/Katie is really underdone.**

**R&R if you have time )**


End file.
